Sorry!
by Rhie chan Aoi sora
Summary: -Oneshot KyuMin- Sungmin hamil? Benarkah? Siapa yang ngelakuinnya kalau bukan si evil Kyu. Romance humor. Yaoi and B.L inside, pendek. Don't like! Please don't read it! Key


R/N:: Hula~ ^^ Rhie hadir lagi dengan ff baru nih X) Semoga suka ya! Oya, soal masalah pembuat maslah yang sering nge-flame itu jangan bikin para author berkecil hati ya ^^ mereka belum pernah bikin ff, makanya nggak tahu gimana rasanya jadi author. Benarkan?

Hehehe~ happy reading deh!

**.**

**~oOo~**

**Disclaimer::**

**SuJu© Belong themselves, ELFs, and god!**

**Pairing::**

**KyuMin**

**Warn!::**

**Gaje, pendek, ooc, drabble(?), sho-ai, B.L, ejaan yang disesuaikan dll…**

**Don't like! Don't read! Key~**

**.**

Burung berkicau di pagi yang indah –sedikit mendung- ini. Meskipun jam di dinding menunjukan pukul 8.30, sang maknae SuJu –yang masih bergelung dengan selimut- sepertinya belum mau meninggalkan alam indahnya sekarang.

Semenit kemudian, ia mengerjapkan matanya. Walaupun masih mengantuk, ia tetap bangun dan mengrutuki orang yang membukakan jendela sehingga sang mentari masuk.

"Engh~ hyung…" sapa Kyuhyun sewaktu ia melihat namjachingu-nya tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Pemandangan pagi yang indah 'kan? Itulah yang Kyuhyun pikirkan.

Sungmin mendekati sang kekasih –yang manjanya minta ampun- serta mengacak rambut dongsaeng tersayangnya tersebut. "mandi sana!" titah Sungmin dan hanya mendapat tatapan malas dari sang raja evil.

Mandi pagi itu dingin, itulah pemikiran –nggak masuk akal- Kyuhyun. Ia menyeringai mesum –tanda punya rencana yang sama mesumnya. Tanpa seizin dari namja aegyo itu, Kyuhyun melingkarkan kedua lengannya dipinggang sang Kekasih dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang lagi –dengan posisi Sungmin menindihnya tentu.

"Hei- hemmb" protes Sungmin terhenti saat Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya dengan tangan kiri –supaya nggak berteriak.

"_Morning kiss_ dulu dong, hyung~" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa ada rasa malunya. Sejak kapan sang iblis punya malu?

Sungmin hanya diam dan mengangguk. Percuma menentang, pikirnya. Ia hanya berharap agar Kyuhyun hanya melakukan ciuman saja, nggak lebih seperti biasanya.

Sungmin memejamkan kedua bolamata rubah miliknya, tanda ia siap. Tersenyum _evil_, _partner in crime_-nya Changmin –DBSK- itu pun bersorak sorai gembira dalam hati. Sungmin memang polos kayak Ryeowook.

Hanya tinggal lima centi Kyuhyun bisa menikmati hidangan paginya itu. Namun…

"Ugh~" secepat kilat Sungmin melepaskan pelukan namjachingu-nya, yang berakibat pada Kyuhyun yang mendarat sukses jatuh dari ranjang. Ia ingin protes karena bibir sexy-nya itu malah mencium lantai yang dingin. Tapi diurungkan niatnya melihat Sungmin kekamar mandi.

Ngapain?

Dari luar kamar mandi pun, Kyuhyun bisa mendengan kelinci imut-nya itu sedang… ehem! Muntah o.O?

Minnie kenapa? batin Kyuhyun menjerit(?). Jangan-jangan…

**.**

**~oOo~**

**Sorry© Rhie chan Aoi sora.**

**Part I::**

**Hamil! Oh no!**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Saat ini, Kyuhyun dan member Super Junior M lainnya –minus Donghae dan Siwon- sedang latihan di studio untuk konser mereka malam besok.

Kyuhyun hanya berpikir tentang kejadian minggu-minggu ini. kekasih tercintanya sering sekali _morning _sick dan melakukan hal aneh, seperti ngidam. Kemarin saja, Kyuhyun harus nyari mangga muda berwarna pink(?). awalnya Kyuhyun menolak mentah-mentah permintaan aneh bin ajaib itu, namun setelah melihat tatapan memelas dari Sungmin ia luluh juga.

Satu hal yang paling Kyuhyun nggak bisa tolak adalah:: Saat Sungmin sampai nangis ingin sesuatu. Apapun itu, akan Kyuhyun cari… so sweet ya.

Eunhyuk, Henry dan Wookie hanya mengerjap bingung pada magnae mereka yang sedang serius berpikir di pojok ruangan.

Mereka hanya heran melihat kelakuan sang dewa kematian hanya diam membisu seperti orang bertapa. Yang lebih mengejutkan semuanya adalah…

KYUHYUN NGGAK SELINGKUH SAMA ISRTI KEDUANYA!

Hari yang benar-benar bersejarah dan bisa dijadikan rekor bulan ini. seorang Cho Kyuhyun nggak menyentuh mainan kesayangannya sejak tadi.

Mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lainnya, pasti berhubungan sama kelinci pink mereka -Sungmin. Kyuhyun bisa jadi autis dan ayan(?) kan pasti nggak jauh-jauh karena masalah Sungmin.

"Kyu… _are you, OK_?" tanya Eunhyuk sok Inggris.

Kyuhyun menatap kedua hyung dan satu dongsaeng-nya tersebut dengan muka memelas –_evil eyes_. Yang membuat ketiganya mual. Ck! Ketularan Sungmin-hyung nih kayaknya, makanya suka pake tatapan memelas super uke –yang nggak cocok sama muka _evil_-nya magnae kesayangan SuJu itu.

"Hyung… Minnie," ujar Kyuhyun mendramatisir suasana. Apa yang terjadi sama salah satu hyung mereka itu? masa sih…

"Minnie hamil." Err… ketiganya serempak mengorek kuping mereka, salah dengar kah? Tadi Kyuhyun bilang kata apa? Hamil… hm, hamil ya…

HAMIL!

"Whad?" seru wookie dengan suaranya yang melengking dan Eunhyuk mengkombinasikannya dengan nge-rapp lalu…

"Kapan?"

"Jinjja!"

"Kok bisa?"

Pertanyaan dari sang magnae –Mochi- membuat mereka semua kompak bergubrak ria. Kok bisa? Ya bisa lah… kayaknya Zhou Mi harus meraktekin deh ke sang kue Mochi aka Henry(?).

Lupakan!

Mereka akan memberikan banyak pertanyaan lagi, namun orang yang di gossipkan mereka sudah hadir disana bareng Zhou Mi.

"Kyu~" tanpa aba-aba, Sungmin langsung memeluk –lebih tepatnya menerjang- Kyuhyun sampai sang empunya hampir terjungkal. Tumben Sungmin kelewat manja di depan mereka… hihihi~ keinginan sang jabang bayinya kali, batin Ryewook, Eunhyuk dan Henry. Zhou Mi? ia hanya cengo melihat mereka cekikikkan nggak jelas.

.

Jam 22.45 P.M

Member Suju M baru saja tiba di dorm mereka. Henry dan Zhou Mi langsung saja masuk ke kamar, istirahat alasannya. Klasik sekali sih. KyuMin juga masuk ke kamar duluan karena Sungmin udah merengek minta tidur. Eunhyuk dan Wookie? Mereka lebih memilih ke dapur untuk makan. Dan tentu saja nggak bakal ada pair EunWook disini.

Back to KyuMin room…

Sungmin sudah memakai piyamanya daritadi, tapi Kyuhyun hanya diam dan memandang sang kekasih dengan tatapan yang nggak bisa diartikan. Dari bawah, ke atas… ke bawah lagi… naik.

'Hanya perasaanku atau memang Sungmin tambah berisi ya?' tanyanya ragu. Entah, Ia melihat perut Sungmin sedikit berisi –yang Kyuhyun yakini bukan otot _sixpack_ kayak Siwon. Jangan-jangan dugaannya benaran lagi. Sungmin memang hamil anaknya. Wow~ anugrah terindah.

Kyuhyun berjalan dan duduk disamping ranjang milik kelinci kesayangannya tersebut yang saat ini sedang memainkan boneka kelinci berwarna pink-nya. Ia sepertinya harus bertanya langsung pada sang empunya.

"Hyung…" bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Sungmin, ia juga melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sungmin dari belakan tentu saja. Ia meraba perut namja aegyo yang membuatnya sedikit kegelian.

"Hyung makin gendut ya?" ujar polos Kyuhyun. Sedetik kemudian, sebuah hantaman dan dorongan dari sang pemegang _master matrial arts_ mampu menumbangkan seorang Kyuhyun. _Poor_ Kyuhyun!

"Kau bilang apa! Dasar idiot! Jangan menginjakan kakimu dikamar ini sampai sebulan kedepan!" teriak Sungmin murka dengan latar api.

Ya… satu hal yang Kyuhyun lupakan. Jangan mengatakan hal 'tabu' itu didepan namjachingu yang berstatus uke-nya tersebut.

Walaupun Kyuhyun seme. Kalau soal brantem sih beda urusannya… _once again, poor Kyuhyun~_

**~oOo~ END(?) ~oOo~**

Cuap2:: Wow o.O fic pendek diakhiri dengan ending yang aneh =.=" maaf ya~ huhuhu~ Rhie lagi menggalau dengan adanya flamer di fandom ini. Mengatas namakan pembasmi junk fic? Hebat banget! Kenapa nggak jadi salah satu dari 'Beta reader'? mudah kok, hanya jadi author, dan bum… kalian bisa jadi salah satu dari pengurus 'Beta reader' ^^. Nggak tahu apa itu? itu adalah grup untuk membantu para author lainnya. Ff yang di betakan akan di bantu supaya bisa lebih baik, yang tentu saja hak ciptanya adalah sang penulis sendiri :D

Memflame dan mengkritik itu beda loh… kalau mengkritik pasti disertakan dengan saran yang bisa berguna. Kalau flame? Hanya mencaci maki tanpa memberitahukan letak kesalahannya. Author senior pun nggak pernah tuh yang dengan PD-nya nge flame…

"Jangan menilai orang lain kalau kalian nggak bisa introspeksi diri." Kalau berani:: Buatlah satu ff yang dapat membuktikan pada kami semua, bahwa kalian itu nggak Cuma asal bicara. Bales di PM? Atau Berani flame di fic ini?

Mianhae, kalau banyak ngomong ya (_ _)

Review kalian sangat berharga di fic ini loh~ *tabur bunga*

**REVIEW ya **


End file.
